Body massaging is done for pleasure and for therapeutic reasons. Typically, obtaining a massage requires a visit to the offices of the person administering the massage. Clients are typically massaged while laying down on a specially configured massage table. Such massage tables are generally portable.
Massage chairs are also used for administering massages to clients. Clients typically sit in such massage chairs in a position facing the chair so that their back, shoulders, or neck are accessible to the person administering the massage. Some massage chairs are non-portable, and the client must visit the offices of the massage therapist. Most massage chairs are portable and may be taken to the client's home, office or other location by the therapist. Some massage chairs are both portable and adjustable.
Exemplary massage chairs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,746,167; 4,971,040; 5,401,078; 5,762,402; and Design U.S. Pat. No. 369,691.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple massage chair that is both portable and adjustable.